Genus: Lavandula. 
Species: angustifolia. 
Denomination: Lavang 21.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99. The new invention xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 is a hybrid resulting from the pollination between Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Twickel Purplexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and an unidentified Lavandula angustifolia cultivar (unpatented). xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 was selected in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand by the inventor in 1995. The female parent plant is Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Twickel Purplexe2x80x99 and the male parent plant is an unidentified Lavandula angustifolia cultivar.
The new lavender xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 is distinct and unique due to a bold upright habit, spike colour and striking presence. xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plants by color of foliage and flower spike, shape and habit. There are no existing close comparison plants known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from all other lavenders known to the inventor by colour and size of spike, positioning of peduncles, foliage colour, shape of bush and upright habit.
The new invention xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 was asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1997 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Lavandula cultivar xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 exhibits an upright, bushy habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 exhibits the color combination of vibrant violet corollas and rich violet-blue calyces on each individual flower spike.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 exhibits particularly long and upright peduncles for a Lavandula angustifolia cultivar.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavang 21xe2x80x99 exhibits a striking overall height for a Lavandula angustifolia cultivar.